I Just Can't See It Anymore
by Skittles1
Summary: A songfic about Fuu and Ferio. Fuu's returned after a year from being away from Ferio to find Ferio in love with Preasa. Will he ever love her back again?


(Hey! I finally am getting over this dumb writer's block and this is a little song fic I thought of. Please R&R!)  
  
1 I Can't See It Anymore  
  
Fuu's green eyes wandered around, remembering the destruction of Cephiro as a sigh escaped her lips. Her eyelashes fluttered, trying to hide the tears that where forming in her eyes.  
  
"If only I could have done more than just sit here as it was destroyed. At least we saved it before it was completely destroyed. The houses can be rebuilt, but the lives lost will stay in our hearts forever." She muttered to herself. A young man with green hair walked up behind her, gently resting his hand on her shoulder. Fuu gasped as she felt the grip of a hand on her shoulder, spinning around, she blushed and whispered a hello to Ferio. After an awkward silence, he walked away. "It was all my fault." Fuu thought to herself, the words echoed in her mind.  
  
~~  
  
I brush against the freckles that I hated,  
  
So life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you.  
  
It's heavy; the love that I share for you,  
  
Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube.  
  
~~  
  
After the three Magic Knights had saved Cephiro and destroyed the pillar system, they went home. They had been gone for a year, until they discovered that if they held their hands together and chanted a small tune they had heard Clef once say, they could be transported back to Cephiro. But she had been too late. After the three left the magical country, their friends thought they wouldn't return and continued with life, as they should. But a love was lost, throughout the year all Fuu could think of was Ferio. After Fuu had left Ferio went back to life and helped villagers rebuilt the destroyed homes. Preasa had helped along with him and they had grown close, enough that they had thought they loved each other. Everything was going as Ferio had hoped, until Fuu had returned and feelings he had began to get mixed up and soon he was all jumbled up inside. Tonight Ferio was going to propose to Preasa. His heart raced as he stepped into the restaurant, getting a wave from Preasa, who was sitting at a table in the back. She had to end it tonight; it was becoming too much. Preasa thought her and Ferio where just going out for some fun, but it became more than fun. She liked him as a friend, but her heart belonged to another, a certain mage named Clef. Ferio's hands fingered the ring in his pocket, his breath quickening as they ate their meals.  
  
~~  
  
Now the little pain sitting in my heart,  
  
Has shrunk in a big butt, it really does hurt me now.  
  
Those silly horoscopes I guess I can't trust them after all.  
  
If we could get the girl away,  
  
I wonder what it would be like.  
  
~~  
  
Fuu walked into her room with sadness surrounding her. She knew he was in love with another. She returned and he loved someone else. All the time she stayed true to him, rejoicing when she was able to return and go back and forth from Cephiro and her world. He had even shown her the ring that he was going to propose with, he said it had belonged to his mother. Her body felt numb, knowing what was going to happen tonight. It felt as if someone had reached inside her and ripped out her heart. She stood up slowly, knowing she had to get out of the castle or she'd go crazy. The sound of her footsteps bounced back at her as she ran through the hallways of the castle, her heart pounding as if it was going to burst. As she ran faster and faster, she was now outside as rain poured down on her. Fuu couldn't see anything in front of her, and she was soaked to the bone. Her foot stumbled as she realized the ground ended, but it was too late. A shriek was heard, piercing through the rain as Fuu fell.  
  
~~  
  
Yes, I'd be so happy inside my heart.  
  
All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind.  
  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.  
  
~~  
  
A chill went through Ferio's spine, and then something flashed in his mind. This was wrong, it was all wrong. When Fuu had left, he had forgotten her smile, her smell, her eyes, and her laughter that sounded like an angel. He stood up gently, and Preasa understood when she saw the change in his eyes.  
  
"It's ok, go to her." She whispered to him gently.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ferio looked down.  
  
"Don't be, I understand. My heart also belongs to another." Preasa smiled understandingly. Ferio stood up and ran out of the restaurant. He panted as he charged into Fuu's room. "Fuu, I have to tell you something!" He called out, but she wasn't there. After asking around, some people said they saw her run out of the castle looking very upset. Ferio knew something was wrong, he felt it in his bones.  
  
~~  
  
And tonight I have, I'd be just sitting in my sorrow.  
  
And now I must wonder why, what really did I mean to you?  
  
I just can't see it anymore.  
  
I just can't see it anymore.  
  
~~  
  
Fuu's eyes slowly opened as pain surged throughout her whole body. She pulled herself to her knees.  
  
"I'm lucky, I landed on this over hang." She thought to herself, looking up the tall, rocky wall and then down into the never-ending darkness below her.  
  
"Fuu? Where are you?" Ferio's voice cut into her brain.  
  
"I'm here!" Fuu tried to call out, but the sound wouldn't come as she tried to force the words out of her throat. The rain began to come down harder. Grabbing onto the rock ledge, she pulled herself up but she didn't notice the over hang she was on was crumbling. Fuu began to cry louder and louder, screaming for Ferio. Ferio heard a strange sound and looked down the dark cliff, with fear pulsating through his body.  
  
"She couldn't have...? This cliff is so close to the castle though." He tried to reassure himself, but he could hear someone crying. And then the crying stopped as the person called out his name.  
  
"Fuu! Hold on!" He yelled down to her as he ran to get a rope from the castle. He quickly returned, throwing the rope down. Fuu grabbed the rope as a loud crumbling was heard and Ferio felt the rope tighten as the over hang Fuu was standing on fell, crashing and shattering into a thousand pieces at the bottom of the cliff. Ferio gently pulled Fuu up until she fell into his arms, sobbing. His strong and warm arms embraced her as he murmured quietly into her ears, "I love you. Now I know who this ring is truly meant for."  
  
"Now I can see it." Fuu replied.  
  
"See what?" Ferio muttered back to her softly, making sure she wasn't badly injured from the fall she had took.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's part of a song I heard. I love you." Fuu responded softly, with tears of joy streaming down her face as the lovers kissed. 


End file.
